Dress Design
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Kali ini Tomoyo mengajari Sakura bagaimana caranya mendesain gaun sendiri. Dedicated for #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura was created by CLAMP

Warning: OOC, Typo, jalan cerita ngalor-ngidul, tak sesuai EYD, dsb

Summary: Kali ini Tomoyo mengajari Sakura bagaimana caranya mendesain gaun sendiri. Dedicated for #EducationalFanfictionChallenge by Yukira Kamishiro.

 ***Dress Design***

Di kediaman keluarga Daidouji, seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang sedang menyelesaikan jahitan gaunnya. Rencananya gaun itu akan dipakainya untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman sekolahnya. Sebenarnya gadis itu bisa membeli gaun di butik atau toko baju sebab keluarganya kaya. Namun dia lebih memilih merancang gaun sendiri daripada membelinya. Selain mengembangkan bakatnya dalam bidang fashion, irit lagi! Hehe...

"Tomoyo..." Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan menyapa gadis itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Tomoyo itu menghentikan keasyikannya menjahit, lalu menoleh. Dilihatnya, seorang wanita berambut merah pendek sebatas leher berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, Kaa-san. Doshita no?" balas Tomoyo lembut pada wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya, Sonomi Daidouji.

"Wah, gaun yang indah!" puji ibu Tomoyo kagum.

"Ah, arigato, Kaa-san..." balas Tomoyo sambil tersenyum.

Sonomi membalas senyuman putri kesayangannya itu. Dalam hatinya, dia bangga dengan bakat Tomoyo dalam mendesain pakaian. Siapa tahu Tomoyo bisa menjadi perancang busana di masa depan nantinya. "Oh, ya. Sakura datang, tuh! Katanya dia ingin minta tolong sama kamu," cetus Sonomi kemudian.

Raut wajah Tomoyo mendadak heran begitu mendengar pemberitahuan ibunya. "Memangnya Sakura-chan ingin minta tolong apa, Kaa-san?"

"Kamu lihat saja sendiri. Hihi..." jawab ibu Tomoyo seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Ehm, baiklah..." Tomoyo menelan rasa penasarannya. "Suruh saja Sakura-chan masuk."

"Hn!" Sonomi mengangguk. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar putrinya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel pendek masuk ke dalam kamar Tomoyo didampingi oleh Sonomi. Gadis itu adalah Sakura, sahabat Tomoyo.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan!" sapa Sakura manis.

"Oh, hai, Sakura-chan..." balas Tomoyo. "Silakan duduk," ujarnya seraya mempersilakan sahabatnya itu duduk di dekatnya.

"Wah, sugoii... Gaunnya cantik sekali, Tomoyo-chan!" puji Sakura kagum. Matanya melebar, terpesona dengan gaun biru yang dijahit Tomoyo. Gaunnya terbuat dari kain _voile_ dengan renda-renda yang menghiasi tepi leher, lengan dan rok gaun. Ada beberapa kancing berwarna biru muda yang menghiasi bagian dada. Cantik sekali!

"Arigato, Sakura-chan," kata Tomoyo. "Sekarang aku tinggal menjahit pitanya..."

"Ehm, Tomoyo," panggil Sonomi pada Tomoyo yang menoleh ke arahnya. "Kaa-san ada urusan dengan perusahaan Kaa-san. Jaga dirimu, ya. Kaa-san pergi dulu," pesannya sambil mencium kening anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hati-hati, Kaa-san..." ucap Tomoyo.

"Oh ya. Kaa-san sudah meminta tolong pelayan untuk membuatkan teh untukmu dan Sakura. Dan Sakura..." Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan Tomoyo, ya. Semoga dia mau membantumu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hn! Arigato gozaimasu, Oba-san," ucap gadis manis itu sambil berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat di hadapan Sonomi.

"Tak masalah. Sumimasen karena telah meninggalkanmu secepat ini. Padahal Oba-san ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu."

"Daijoubu, Oba-san. Kapan-kapan kita bisa ngobrol, kok," papar Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sonomi membelakangi tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Tomoyo. Kemudian, dia menoleh. "OK, jaa, ittekimasu," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

Setelah ibu Tomoyo pergi, Sakura berpaling ke arah sahabatnya yang masih sibuk mengerjakan gaunnya. "Ano... Tomoyo-chan, aku tadi ke sini mau minta bantuanmu," kata Sakura pelan.

"Kira-kira bantuan apa, Sakura-chan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," tawar Tomoyo sambil menjahit pita di bagian belakang pinggang gaunnya.

"Begini... Kamu kan tahu hari ini kan pesta ulang tahun Chiharu-chan. Jadi aku ingin beli gaun yang bagus. Tapi, uangku tak cukup untuk membelinya," jelas Sakura sambil menunduk. "Makanya itulah, aku mau minta bantuanmu bagaimana cara mendesain gaun sendiri. Tolonglah, bantu aku, Tomoyo-chan..." pintanya dengan mata berbinar sambil memegang kedua tangan Tomoyo. Yang Sakura tahu, sahabatnya itu memang pandai dalam mendesain pakaian. Bahkan merancang kostum bertarung untuknya demi melakukan misi menangkap kartu Clow. Sebenarnya, tujuan Tomoyo dalam membuat kostum seperti itu kan demi kesenangannya sendiri. Dia suka sekali merekam Sakura saat menangkap kartu Clow dengan kostum bertarung seperti itu bahkan menonton video hasil rekamannya di rumah.

Mengingat itu, Sakura mengetahui kalau Tomoyo juga jago dalam mendesain gaun sendiri. Tanpa mengeluarkan biaya pula. Lagi pula, pandai merancang kostum bertarung itu kan sama artinya Tomoyo ahli dalam merancang busana, kan? Buktinya, dia saja tadi sedang menjahit hasil desain gaunnya.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Aku tahu ini akan merepotkanmu, Tomoyo-chan. Tapi aku benar-benar nggak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat gaun sendiri. Makanya itu aku meminta bantuanmu. Maaf, ya," kata Sakura.

Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir Tomoyo. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Mulai sekarang ini, aku akan mengajarimu gimana caranya mendesain gaun sendiri. Serahkan saja padaku, Sakura-chan," jawab Tomoyo.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah ceria. Dia senang sekali begitu Tomoyo mau membantunya. "Kamu baik sekali, Tomoyo-chan! Arigato..."

"Dengan senang hati, Sakura-chan," balas Tomoyo manis.

"Nah, sekarang..." Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Tomoyo. "Pertama-tama, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Pertama, kamu harus menggambar sketsanya terlebih dahulu," jawab Tomoyo.

"Menggambar sketsa?" gumam Sakura. "Tapi aku takut kalau gambar sketsaku malah jelek..."

"Kamu nggak harus pintar menggambar untuk membuat sketsa, lho," tukas Tomoyo. "Lagipula, gambar sketsa tak perlu bagus-bagus. Itu hanya memudahkanmu untuk menciptakan sebuah gaun yang kamu inginkan. Kamu tahu tidak, Sakura-chan? Banyak perancang terkenal yang membuat sketsa dengan gaya yang lucu. Atau sketsanya terkesan aneh. Namun mereka berhasil membuat suatu pakaian sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan..."

"Hontou? Tomoyo-chan juga begitu?"

"Iya." Tomoyo mengangguk. "Aku sendiri saja yang ingin membuat kostum untukmu pasti memulainya dengan menggambar sketsanya dulu. Kalau kita tak melakukannya, kita akan kesulitan membuat gaunnya. Ibaratnya seperti seorang arsitek akan merasa kesulitan dalam membangun rumah kalau tak dibuat perencanaannya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Sou desune..." Sakura manggut-manggut. "Boleh aku lihat contoh sketsamu?" pintanya.

"Boleh," ujar Tomoyo. "Cari saja, Sakura-chan. Di dalam laci mejaku. Di bagian bawah."

"Baiklah." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri meja belajar Tomoyo. Setelah itu, dia duduk di situ dan membuka laci bawahnya. Lalu dia mengacak-acak isi laci itu. Tomoyo mengawasinya.

"Sudah ketemu, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah!" seru Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa kertas di dalam laci itu. "Etto... Kamu yang menggambar semua sketsa ini? Kelihatannya rata-rata isinya ini sketsa kostum bertarungku. Bahkan kamu menggambarku..." katanya _sweatdrop_ begitu memperhatikan seluruh kertas-kertas itu. Memang rata-rata sketsa gambar Tomoyo kebanyakan dirinya sedang memakai kostum bertarungnya. Tak heran juga sih. Tomoyo kan hobi banget merancang kostum Sakura.

Tomoyo tertawa geli. "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah terbiasa menggambar dirimu dengan kostum rancanganku. Dengan ini, aku bisa berkonsentrasi membuatnya..."

Lagi, jawaban itu membuat _sweatdrop_ mengalir ke kepala Sakura.

"Gimana, Sakura-chan? Kamu sudah tahu apa yang yang harus kamu lakukan pertama kali saat akan merancang gaun?" tanya Tomoyo.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Menggambar sketsanya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura segera mengambil sebuah kertas lagi dari dalam laci. "Etto... Alat gambar apa yang harus kupakai, Tomoyo-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pakai saja pensil dulu," jawab Tomoyo. "Ambil saja pensilku di atas meja. Di dalam tempat alat tulisku..."

Sakura segera mengambil pensil Tomoyo di tempat alat tulis itu. Lalu dia menarik kursi dan duduk di situ. "Tomoyo-chan, kamu nggak keberatan kan aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura-chan," jawab Tomoyo kalem.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai menggambar sekarang..." Sakura memulai menggoreskan garis di atas kertas.

"Aku tunggu, ya."

Sementara menunggu Sakura menggambar rancangannya, Tomoyo menyelesaikan jahitannya. Sebentar lagi gaunku ini selesai, pikirnya. Dia hampir selesai memasang pita di gaunnya, namun...

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Ya?" Tomoyo menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang memperlihatkan kertasnya. Di kertas itu, ada gambar sketsa dirinya dengan gaun berenda.

"Gimana?" tanya Sakura, agak ragu dengan hasil sketsanya itu. Dia merasa hasil sketsanya tak sebagus Tomoyo walaupun dia telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

"Bagus, kok..." komentar Tomoyo. "Sekarang, kamu menebalkannya pakai spidol atau pulpen biar lebih jelas sketsanya."

"Apa kamu punya kedua alat itu, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau kamu mau pinjam, silakan."

"Arigato..." Sakura mengambil sebuah pulpen dari dalam tempat alat tulis dan mulai menebalkan sketsanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berhasil menebalkan sketsanya sehingga terlihat jelas. Tepat ketika Tomoyo berhasil menyelesaikan jahitannya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Tomoyo. Lalu dia memperlihatkan gaunnya pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, lihat! Gaunku sudah jadi. Gimana?" tanyanya.

"Wah, cantiknya..." komentar Sakura kagum.

"Sumimasen..." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar Tomoyo sambil membawa nampan. Di atas nampan ada dua cangkir teh dan dua potong kue stroberi. "Bisakah saya meletakkan semua ini ke meja, Ojou-sama?" tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Ya, silakan..." jawab Tomoyo.

Mendengar jawaban Tomoyo, si pelayan wanita itu segera meletakkan hidangan itu ke atas meja. Setelah itu, dia bangkit dan berjalan ke luar pintu. "Maaf mengganggu..." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Ehm, Tomoyo-chan..." panggil Sakura, membuat Tomoyo menoleh. "Aku sudah menebalkannya. Sekarang, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan dengan sketsaku ini?"

"Oh, sekarang kamu tentukan warna yang kamu inginkan untuk sketsa gaunmu..." ujar Tomoyo. "Setelah itu kamu tinggal mewarnainya saja."

"Begitu..."

"Untuk langkah selanjutnya, akan kuberitahu nanti kalau kamu sudah menyelesaikan sketsanya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sekarang dimana pensil warnanya? Aku mau pinjam."

Tomoyo membuka laci mejanya yang paling atas dan mengambil sekotak pensil warna di dalamnya. Lalu, dia memberikannya pada Sakura. "Ini, Sakura-chan. Pakailah..."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan," ucap Sakura.

"Doitashimashite... Aku mau mengepas gaunku di tubuhku. Kalau ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan, panggil saja aku," ujar Tomoyo sambil mengambil gaun buatannya.

"Hn!" Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura segera menentukan warna gaun yang diinginkan dan mulai mewarnainya, sementara Tomoyo mengepas gaunnya di depan cermin kamar.

"Yosh, selesai!" seru Sakura senang. Kemudian, dia menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ya, ada apa?" Tomoyo menoleh.

"Aku sudah selesai membuat sketsanya. Nih, lihat!" Sakura menunjukkan sketsa gambarnya pada Tomoyo.

"Sugoii, Sakura-chan! Kamu berhasil..." puji Tomoyo dengan mata berbinar, membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Hehe... Aku nggak bisa membuat sketsa ini tanpa bantuanmu," papar Sakura.

"Wah, ide gaunmu boleh juga. Gaun berenda dengan perpaduan warna _pink_ dan putih, ya? Bagus sekali..."

"Arigato. _Pink_ dan putih itu warna favoritku. Makanya, aku ingin mencoba membuat gaun dengan memadukan kedua warna itu. Nah, setelah itu apa lagi, Tomoyo-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Setelah itu, kita akan mulai menjahit," jawab Tomoyo. "Ne, Sakura-chan, apa kamu siap? Kamu akan menuju langkah tersulit dalam mendesain gaun..."

"Apapun itu, aku siap," kata Sakura penuh tekad.

Tomoyo tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sebelum itu, aku harus menyiapkan alat dan bahannya dulu, Sakura-chan..."

Tomoyo mengambil semua alat jahitannya (jarum jahit untuk menjahit hiasan, jarum pentul, dan gunting), kertas roti, dan berbagai jenis kain. Mulai dari _voile_ , _chiffon_ , muslin, satin, beludru dan masih banyak jenis kain lainnya. Tak lupa dia menyiapkan pernak-pernik untuk hiasannya, seperti kancing, payet, renda dan pita.

"Hoeee...! Banyak banget kainnya, Tomoyo-chan!" seru Sakura dengan mata melebar.

"Sebelum menjahit suatu gaun, kamu harus menentukan kainnya terlebih dulu. Kain-kain ini ada banyak jenisnya. Setiap kain memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri. Contohnya..." Tomoyo mengangkat selembar kain _chiffon_. " _Chiffon_. Kain ini bersifat ringan, halus, lembut dan tembus pandang. Kain _chiffon_ ini biasanya terbuat dari sutera. Tapi ada juga yang terbuat dari katun atau serat sintetis. Kain ini sangat cocok untuk dibuat gaun. Tapi, karena kainnya yang tembus pandang, lebih baik jangan menggunakan kain ini sebagai bahan utama. Seharusnya dipadukan dengan kain yang lain. Seperti kain _georgette_..." jelas Tomoyo panjang lebar.

"Kain _georgette_?"

"Kain _georgette_ ini sama dengan kain _chiffon_. Seperti ini kainnya, Sakura-chan," tutur Tomoyo seraya menunjukkan selembar kain _georgette_ pada Sakura. "Hanya saja kain ini lebih kenyal dan bertekstur dibanding kain _chiffon_. Kain _georgette_ cocok digunakan untuk bahan lapisan atas gaun. Oleh karena itu, _georgette_ sedikit lebih sulit dijahit. Jadi butuh kesabaran dan ketelitian untuk menjahitnya."

"Hmm... Susah juga, ya. Apalagi bagi penjahit pemula sepertiku..." keluh Sakura. "Eh, bagaimana dengan kain ini, Tomoyo-chan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat selembar kain. "Kalau tak salah, ini kain satin, kan?"

Tomoyo memperhatikan kain itu dengan cermat. "Ya, kamu benar. Ini namanya kain satin. Seperti yang kamu lihat, permukaan kain ini mengkilap kalau terkena cahaya. Bahannya juga terbuat dari sutera sama seperti _chiffon_. Kain satin juga bagus kalau dijadikan gaun..."

"Sugoii ne... Kalau begitu, aku ingin pakai kain satin saja. Tapi..." Sakura terdiam sesaat. " _Chiffon_ bagus juga sih."

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan. Kain satin bisa dipadukan dengan kain _chiffon_ , kok. Kalau kamu memadukan kedua kain itu, akan menjadi sebuah gaun yang cantik dan elegan," ujar Tomoyo. "Kalau kamu memakai gaun itu ke pesta Chiharu-chan, aku takkan melewatkan momen itu dengan videoku..." sambungnya sambil menyatu kedua tangannya di dekat pipi, mengkhayal kalau seandainya sahabatnya itu memakai gaun dengan kedua bahan itu.

"Hoe?" Sakura yang melihat tingkah Tomoyo hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Etto, aku sudah menentukan kainnya. Setelah itu apa lagi? Apa aku sudah bisa menjahit sekarang?"

"Belum. Sekarang kamu harus mengukur badanmu dulu..." jawab Tomoyo sembari mengambil sebuah meteran dari laci. "Badan yang perlu diukur itu bagian lengan, dada, dan pinggang. Dengan ini, kamu bisa membuat gaun yang pas untuk badanmu, Sakura-chan."

"Are? Kenapa nggak pakai manekin saja, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Kamu kan selama ini sudah menjadi manekin hidup rancanganku. Jadi, untuk apa aku pakai manekin?" Tomoyo balas bertanya membuat Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Ya iyalah, Tomoyo pasti menganggap Sakura adalah manekin hidup untuk membuat kostum bertarungnya. Itu sebabnya Tomoyo tidak mau pakai manekin.

"Kupikir harus pakai manekin..."

Tomoyo terkikik. Lalu dia mengukur badan Sakura dengan teliti. Setelah selesai, dia mencatat ukuran tubuh sahabatnya di buku catatannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu menggambar polanya di atas kertas roti," kata Tomoyo sambil membawa kertas roti, gunting dan pensil. Kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Ehm, ha'i..." Sakura menerimanya dan mulai menggambar pola di kertas roti.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-chan. Ini butuh ketelitian..." bisik Tomoyo. "Soalnya, kalau kamu selesai menggambar polanya dan memotongnya namun siapa tahu kalau ukurannya tak pas, ini akan memakan banyak waktu. Maka dari itu, kamu mengukur lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai ukuran polanya pas dan bisa dipotong."

"Begitu, ya."

Tomoyo mengangguk. "Jangan lupa kamu labeli setiap bagiannya, ya. Biar nggak bingung. Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!"

"Arigato..." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Tomoyo, lalu melanjutkan menggambar polanya.

Tak lama, Sakura berhasil membuat polanya. "Sudah selesai. Hufft..." sahutnya sambil menghela napas.

Tomoyo memperhatikan seluruh pola di kertas roti itu dengan cermat. "Sepertinya ini sudah pas. Kamu bisa memotongnya sekarang," ucapnya.

"Yosh, aku berhasil!" Suara Sakura terdengar ceria. "Hore. Ayo, kita potong."

Setelah memotong polanya, Tomoyo membentangkan pola itu di atas kain satin yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Mau diapakan pola itu, Tomoyo-chan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kita akan membuat ulang pola ini. Kali ini di atas kain. Kita akan tinggal menjiplaknya saja," jawab Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan, tolong berikan pensilnya. Biar aku saja yang akan menjiplak polanya..."

"Baik." Sakura memberikan pensilnya pada Tomoyo. Kemudian Tomoyo membuat ulang pola gaunnya di atas kain satin. Setelah itu, dia memotong kain yang sudah diberi pola dengan gunting.

"Sakura-chan, tolong ambilkan jarum pentul," pinta Tomoyo.

"Hoe? Untuk apa?"

"Menyematkan kain ini agar terbentuk dasar gaunmu."

"Souka." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Sebentar, ya. Akan aku ambilkan..."

Tomoyo menyematkan rancangan gaun itu dengan jarum pentul yang disediakan Sakura. "Nah, sekarang sudah siap dijahit, Sakura-chan," kata Tomoyo.

"Hore! Akhirnya... Ternyata mendesain gaun itu mudah, ya," tutur Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kalau kita rajin berlatih, pasti akan terasa mudah..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tomoyo-chan! Berkat kamu, aku tertolong," kata Sakura sambil memeluk sahabatnya. "Sekarang aku sudah bisa mendesain gaun sendiri!"

"Hehe..."

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan," panggil Sakura. "Bisa ajarkan aku cara menjahit gaunnya? Onegai..."

"Boleh saja," balas Tomoyo sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan mengajarkan cara menjahit gaunnya padamu."

"Wah, sekali lagi terima kasih, Tomoyo-chan... Kamu sahabatku yang baik."

"Sebagai seorang sahabat, harus saling tolong-menolong, kan?" tukas Tomoyo. "Pokoknya, aku akan siap membantumu kalau kamu butuh bantuan."

"Yosh, ayo kita menjahit gaunnya, Tomoyo-chan! Bantu aku, ya."

"Tentu."

Kedua sahabat itu akhirnya mulai menjahit gaun rancangan mereka dengan mesin jahit. Sakura-lah yang menjahitnya sementara Tomoyo membantunya sekaligus membimbingnya. Itulah yang namanya sahabat. Saling tolong- menolong ketika sahabat membutuhkan bantuan.

 ***The End***

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga! \ (^o^) /

Aku membuat Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Educational Fanfiction Challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh Yukira Kamishiro. Terima kasih buat Yukira Kamishiro yang telah mengijinkanku berpartisipasi di challenge ini... ^^

Aku terinspirasi membuat Fanfic ini karena aku rasa mungkin di antara kalian yang sebagai Reader ada yang suka menjahit dan mendesain baju. Kalian bisa mengikuti tipsnya dari Fanfic ini. Ini tak hanya berlaku buat gaun saja. Pakaian lain juga begitu. Aku mendapat sumbernya dari Internet tentunya. Karena ini Educational Fanfic, aku nggak main-main membuatnya, lho! Hehe...

Kupikir karena Tomoyo-chan itu kan suka banget buat kostumnya Sakura-chan. Cocoknya Tomoyo-chan itu jadi perancang busana saja, deh. Habis kostumnya kawaii!

Dan itulah sebabnya aku membuat Fanfic ini di fandom Cardcaptor Sakura, salah satu Anime favoritku. Hehe... XD

Bagaimana Fanfic-nya? Maaf, kalau jelek dan terkesan kaku penjelasan Tomoyo-nya di sini... :'3

Kalau ada yang salah, mohon dimaafkan...

Semoga Fanfic ini bermanfaat buat kalian. Thank you for your attention. Sampai jumpa di Fanfic-ku yang lain... ^_^)/


End file.
